The operation of a desk top computer gives rise to a number of requirements that have not been adequately satisfied.
Computer workplace desks are commonly provided with a sliding keyboard shelf disposed a few inches beneath the main desktop and mounted on slides so that it can be pulled forward to a working position and pushed back under the main desktop for storage. Such an arrangement is generally quite satisfactory with regard to the keyboard itself. However in a typical setup which includes a mouse unit resting on the shelf with its attachment cord directed to the rear, frequently a hanging loop portion of the mouse's cord tends to pull the mouse toward the rear until it falls over the rear shelf edge, particularly when the shelf gets pulled forward to its working position; thus the mouse becomes temporarily "lost" and is often difficult to retrieve.
Furthermore, there are a number of needs that often remain unfulfilled at computer workplaces; e.g. retention and page dispensing of adhesive note pads, supported retention of a few 31/2" floppy diskettes, and storage of small items such as paper clips.